


Just a Bit of Cheer

by cmshaw



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-22
Updated: 2001-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fuck off," Ray replied, as politely as he could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Bit of Cheer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thermidor](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thermidor).



"I don't see why the motherfucking spellchecker doesn't know that motherfucking word," Ray snarled. "It damn well fucking hears it often enough, working in this place."

"Ray," Fraser said chidingly.

Ray pointed a finger at his partner. "Do not start with me," he said. "I am having a very bad day."

"Yes, Ray, I understand that. I understand that the suspect's diatribe on the subject of sexual orientation--"

"He called me a _faggot_," Ray snapped. "He called me a _cocksucking faggot_, Fraser. Go ahead and say it."

"--that this upset you, Ray," Fraser continued in a patient tone of voice that irritated Ray to no end today, "but I'm sure he didn't mean it personally."

"Oh, so it's _better_ when it's an _insult_, nothing _personal_\--" Ray began.

"No, of course not, I merely meant that--" Fraser said over top of him.

"Hey _idiot_!" Frannie yelled in Ray's face.

"Fuck off," Ray replied, as politely as he could.

She smacked him lightly on the shoulder. "Well, I tried calling your name -- you know, 'Ray'? It's your name? I guess you answer better to 'idiot'." She held up her hands. "There's a guy named Finch on line two for you."

Ray sighed. "Okay, okay, thanks." He picked up his phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Ray," said a warm voice.

Ray sighed again, feeling himself slouch comfortably against his wooden chair. A smile tugged involuntarily at his cheeks. "Ren," he said. "'S good to hear from you." Fraser glanced at him, then bent studiously over the paperwork to grant them a little privacy. "Hey, wait, who's Finch, Ren?"

Ren sounded worried. "I know of no one by the name of Finch. Would that be a given name or a surname?"

Ray shrugged. "Nah, I dunno. Must've been Frannie's mistake. So what's shaking?"

"Shaking?" Ren said.

"Why'd you call?"

He could almost hear Ren's fond smile over the phone lines. "I was merely going to inquire as to whether you would be home for dinner."

"Sure, if the motherfucking computer will print my report," Ray said. Fraser leaned over and tapped at Ray's keyboard until Ray gave up and pushed his chair back. Fraser hit one more key and walked away; the screen told him his report was printing. "And don't tell me not to swear," he said.

Ren chuckled. "I have no objections to your more colorful language," he said, "especially when you apply it to...certain subjects of great mutual interest."

"Oh yeah?" Ray said. "Like what subjects?"

"For instance," Ren said, "were you to mention that you planned on coming home immediately and fucking my ass with your big hard cock, I daresay I'd have no objections."

Ray choked. "I'm at _work_," he whispered hoarsely.

"Nor, for that matter," Ren continued cheerfully, "would I object were you to ask me to swallow your dick and drink all your come. Nor would it bother me if you were to say, instead, that you planned to come all over my face and then lick my balls. Nor--"

"Okay!" Ray yelled into the phone. "Okay! I'm on my way home!" He saw Fraser drop the printed report on the corner of his desk.

"Well, thank you kindly, Ray," Ren said. "I love you." There was a click, and a dial tone.

Just out of curiosity, Ray typed 'I am going to get fucked by Ren tonight' into the document. The program blinked, then suggested: 'Ren is going to fuck me tonight'. "Hah!" Ray said. "I knew _that_."


End file.
